The Golem
by Justaanothername
Summary: With no memories or identity, one of the first experiments of the lineage factor just so happens to be near a ship that fell out of the sky. And because of it, he finds a purpose for his life and a family to help him alongside it.
1. Chapter 1

An: This story takes ideas from the Bioshock series; more specifically the second one. While the names of characters are the same they aren't the same people so I'm not going to label this as a crossover. The current plasmids that Delta has access to are telekinesis 1, increase 1, electro bolt 1, winter blast 1, and since it's my personal favorite power undertow. In the sake of balance, the abilities will have a cooldown of five minutes before they're able to be used again. For weapons, Delta won't have his entire weapon wheel and will be limited to two weapons at a time. The two that he has at the moment are his drill (completely filled fuel tank and no upgrades) and his rivet gun (60 total rounds with 12 shots per clip and no upgrades or special ammo). Now with all groundwork laid out let's get to the story.

Cold dark and lonely. Honestly, why did Delta expect the ocean floor to be any different after spending years down here he didn't know.

Despite the mind-numbing cold Delta was still warm with the rage towards the Yellow and gray men that had ripped him away from ….something and twisted him into a metal monster. They had taken his ability to speak except for deep groans, They had taken his memories and who he was, They had injected him with painful things that made him feel like he was burning or freezing or any number of painful things. And when they had finished they had encased him in a cloth and copper coffin. If not for the small yellow one and the pink one then he'd still be in the moving kingdom as nothing more than a slave.

In the midst of Delta's sprawling monolog, a wooden ship fell from the surface and almost fell on top of him. Delta just looked at the wreckage for what felt like a minute or two in confusion since it didn't seem like any topside battle was happening.

Deciding that since he didn't really have anything better to do Delta decided to investigate why a ship suddenly fell out of nowhere. Trudging through the seafloor never got any easier, it was like having a ton of extra weight weighing down every step. A normal human wouldn't be able to survive but Delta hadn't been considered normal in years.

The search showed that the ship was extremely old and worn down. The skeletons indicated that the ship had been left to rot with her crew inside. Not being a doctor Delta couldn't tell when the crew had died. Just as Delta was finishing his investigation up, three people entered the room in diving suits that looked like barles with a face hole and armholes. It was weird that two of the trio had their legs exposed with no ill effects but the third was completely covered. If he cared about things like this delta probably would have been insulted by the cobbled together suits and blatant lack of safety. However, Delta took no pride in his coffin so he couldn't be bothered with the men's choices.

Two of the people looked confused by his presence, while the third appeared to have a shocked look on his face. The third person's face tugged at what remained of Delta's memories, but he couldn't reach out and grab why it did. Before he could try and recall the memories anymore a spike of metal rudely intruded on the stare off; a half second later a giant bubble came out of the spike and caused the entire wreck shake and then start to rise.

Delta and the three others looked at each other and then back to the spike and seemed to come to a wordless agreement no not fight each other until they figured out what was happening. And speaking of the devil, a strange furry looking man in a much better-constructed diver suit than the prior three, entered the door the three had entered through. Without even turning around the barrel man with the three swords and the octopus on his head backhanded the thing and broke the dome around its head. The thing screamed out in a surprisingly high pitched voice and bolted back from where it came.

As the thing ran away the ocean water drained from the cabin. As soon as it was below their shins the completely covered member of the barrel men started to remove his gear and turned towards Delta.

"Who are you? Are you looking for the sky island too? Your suit is so cool! What are those things on your back? You should join my crew!" The young and vaguely monkey looking man exclaimed at a spitfire pace that made his words mold together.

"You moron!" Yelled the newly exposed green haired one while the third member of the odd trio was facing away from the diver trying to light a cigarette to help deal with the idea of seeing that thing that had escaped alongside him all those years ago.

Delta didn't notice the internal struggle of the cook in light of the confusion racing through his own mind. Most people that Delta had encountered were automatically wary of an expressionless freak who never said anything. And yet this person was completely unfazed and even asked him to join him without even knowing what was under his helmet. And once again as if the universe was against him forming a concrete thought today, delta's already jumbled train of thought was thrown off the rails by the wall behind him was punched in.

Turning around to face the newest intruder delta just stared at the man. If the man who just spoke to him looked vaguely like a monkey then this newcomer looked like a gorilla that had decided to put on clothes. the lack of diving suit indicated that the man(?) had swum from the surface down to the wreck.

"Who are you?! How dare you invade my territory!" The gorilla Bellowed out.

"Hey. A monkey" The man with the straw hat said with a completely blank face

"Huh? You think I'm hunky?" The gorilla replied all rage completely forgotten

Delta could feel a sweat drop from the longer the two spoke. It was strange considering the fact that his coffin was completely watertight but it was just one of those things that happened to people couldn't explain so delta didn't question it.

"What are they talking about?" asked the green haired one who still had the octopus on his shoulder voicing what everyone else in the room was thinking

"Who knows? Looks like Luffy met someone as moronic as himself." Replied the yellow-haired one responded. "Although I'm not surprised you can't understand it moss-head; considering that you have the same amount of brain cells they that they do combined." he then added on with a bit of heat.

"What did you say shit chief?! Has your shitty food finally made you brain dead!? I'm more intelligent than you'll ever be with you thinking with your boner all the time currily brow!" The green one shot back pulling out a sword from a white sheath.

"That rich coming from a moron who can't tell his left from his right marimo." the blond one countered bring his leg up as to kick.

Just as it looked like the two were about to start a full-on brawl there was a loud crunch rang out and suddenly the room was encased in darkness

Immediately the light that was fixed to deltas helmet activated and reminded the other people in the cabin about his presence

"Oh right, this guy's here." The voice of the green man rang through the limited darkness. "Why are you here? Me, shithead and Luffy came down here since this wreck fell right on top of us and our log pose is pointing straight up. On top of that, we found a map for a place called skypia and thought the two might be related. What about you?"

Delta shrugged since he'd seen some people do that when they didn't know how to respond to others. If it did or didn't get through delta didn't know since the gorilla man spoke up

"Wait, your log pose is pointing straight up and you don't think it's broken? And you're here looking for information about it? I might have a guy you can talk to about that." The top-heavy man spoke while rubbing his chin.

"Really? Thanks, Mr. Monkey." The man that could only be called Luffy responded enthusiastically. "All we need now is to get back to the surface and meet this guy, hey buff guy you should come with us! It'll be fun!

Delta was shocked; not once but twice had this strange man offered his hand to him without asking for anything in return. Feeling like this was a once In a lifetime chance delta did an action that he'd be grateful for the rest of his life and nodded in confirmation.


	2. Chapter 2

**An: Seeing as how I'm not being cursed off of this site for daring to write this, I'm going to keep it going. Let me know if there are any questions about this thing and I'll probably answer. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

Of all of the pants-shittingly scary things that Usopp had seen on the grand line so far, the sight of the crews strongest members casually walking out of a giant turtles mouth with Masira and a 7 foot tall thing in a diving suit made of cloth and copper armor on the head, torso and limbs, didn't break the top ten actually all things considered. Unfortunately the Snipers nerves were already completely worn out due to, in order, seeing the air tubes for the diving suits he had built for his friends in said turtles mouth, followed shortly by his newest crewmate neutrality saying that said friends were probably dead (inadvertently making Usopp think that it was him deciding to even make the suits that had killed them) and finally the entire sky went dark (as if they were in the valley of death itself); so one could excuse the sniper from changing all of the fear of the past half hour into anger.

"You morons! Don't Ever Do that Again! We were scared you guys had died!" Usopp yelled to the monster trio and company who just looked at him blankly.

"I wasn't worried. Either they died and the crew falls apart or they don't." Robin interrupted with a serene smile as if she was simply talking about the weather and not the three people potentially dying.

"_So creepy!"_ was the simultaneous thought of the three other people on the merry.

"Hey, guys! Monkey guy here knows about the sky island!" Luffy announced completely ignoring the lecture that Usopp was trying to give with a grin that the crew could just hear.

"That great and all Luffy but WHERE IS MY TREASURE!" Nami yelled as demonic aura formed out of sheer greed and frustration.

"Oh we gave it to monkey guy as thanks for telling us about the mystery sky," Luffy replied taking no notice of the outright murderous intent coming from his navigator as he dug his finger in his ear to clean it out.

The entire ocean seemed to go quiet except for the gentle lapping of waves. The giant turtle along with every other sentient creature around was fighting their survival instincts that were simultaneously screaming at them to run away as fast as they could and hide in the deepest, darkest crevice they could find and never look back; while the other half was demanding that they not even move a muscle as not to direct the ire of that _thing _on the smaller ship. Then breaking the silence there was a sound not unlike glass shattering into millions of tiny pieces as the firestorm of rage broke free.

"**You. Did. WHAT?! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THAT YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO OFFER MY GOLD TO AN OVERGROWN APE! YOU INSENSITIVE ASS!" **The demon masquerading as a human shouted at the moronic malleable monkey.

Usopp audibly gulped along well Zoro. They knew first hand how much it hurts if Nami was really angry and decided to take out her frustration in a physical way. Just as the fist was about land on the captain's squishy head something happened that none of the crew had been suicidal enough to even try. The thing grabbed Nami's arm and stopped her dead in her tracks.

Delta didn't know how a person almost two feet shorter than him managed to invoke so much fear into his person but he knew that he couldn't let her hurt the only person who had been kind to him. Acting without thinking delta moved between the two and grabbed the arm of the woman. Said woman appeared to be shocked by someone daring to incur her wrath or interrupting her rage.

"Let me go. I have to teach this moron not to squander precious money!" She ordered at the expressionless helmet that was bathing her in an orange light through gritted teeth.

Delta didn't say anything but just nodded in denial. He wouldn't let any harm come someone who was kind to him if he could help it.

"Fine, I won't attack him. Just let me-gack!" The woman's words died in a whimper when she caught a glance of something behind her that had the entire crew go pale-faced and the long-nosed man start to mumble incoherently.

Delta wondering why people were freaking out, turned around and froze dropping the woman in the process. There were titanic shapes in the sky that looked vaguely human. For a solid minute, everyone just stared at the figures until one of the shapes twitched indicating that they were alive.

"**MONSTERS!"** Were the resounding shouts of panic that came from the two ships. Nobody's nerves were helped when a deep groan was heard that seemed to vibrate down to their bones rang out in response to their terrified cries.

The next hour was a mess of panicked orders, frantic rowing and exhaustion. Once it was all over, the Going Merry was gently rocking in the waves as if the ship itself was trying to comfort her crew. Said crew was in various stages of exhaustion from the sniper passing out as soon as the things were positively gone, foam guzzling out of his mouth as the doctor gave him a quick diagnosis, to the captain eagerly talking about going up there. Delta, on the other hand, was off to the side feeling some kind of emotion that he couldn't place stemming from the reminder of how his voice had been taken from him. Before he could ponder the emotion anymore the blonde haired man seemed to remember what happened before the shadows.

"Oi, Tinman! How dare you lay a hand on Nami-swan?! I'll kick your ass ten times harder than the last one for every second that you hurt her!" He yelled out in fury his eyes ablaze with righteous flames

"Oh leave him, alone shit cook. It's about time somebody stood up to that witch." The green haired man cut in from where he was slumped on the railing

"How dare you, blade head! Nami-Swan is the only reason that we're able to find your dumb ass whenever you get lost. " The blonde fired back with just as much heat as he had towards Delta.

Delta toned out the grudge match when the black-haired man with the hat walked up to him

"What's your name metal face? I'm Monkey D. Luffy; the future king of the pirates!"

Delta figured he at least owed the man no Luffy a name so he turned his left glove covered hand to show the symbol that he had been called for as long as he could remember.

"Your names triangle? What a weird name!" Luffy replied to the action excitedly.

"If I may captain, I believe that is the Greek letter Delta. I think that is our guest's name or what he wants to be called anyway." The black haired woman chimed in.

"Delta huh. Well then welcome to the straw hat pirates, Delta! You'll be the crew's guard!" Luffy stated in a way that made it sound like everyone was ok with it. "That's Zoro our first mate and swordsman, that's Sanji our chef. His foods the best thing ever!" He continued as he gestured at the two dumbstruck men who were just fighting. "That's Nami our navigator. She's mean but she always gets us to wherever we want to go. That's Robin, she's super smart but everyone says she's creepy. I don't see it though. This is Usopp, he's the crew's liar. He tells really funny stories. And this is Chopper he's a human-reindeer because of a devil fruit and he's a really good doctor!" Luffy finished with an impossibly wide smile.

Delta didn't know how to react. Luffy had invited him to his crew without knowing anything about him expect for his name. He wanted to take the offer without question but he couldn't. If these people saw his face or knew what he could do, he'd be rejected and hurt again. Before Delta could give a solid answer he was cut by a small voice.

"Excuse me Delta? Shouldn't you be taking off your diving gear? It must be a strain on your muscles to have considering how heavy it looks, plus I'll have to give you a medical examination to see if diving had any bad effects on you." Said Chopper as he pulled on delta's armor.

"Oh yeah, I want to see your face delta! Take off your suit!" Exclaimed Luffy stretching farther than any human should strait on to Deltas shoulders.

Subject Delta was designed to be a protector. To who or what he didn't know. He was abandoned to a cell in the moving kingdom before he could find out. But a protector nonetheless And because of that Dr. Vegapunk had designed parts of the armor to be removable as a way to comfort the ward or to give the subject nutrients. Judge hadn't approved of this, he wanted a warrior, not a sheepdog. Delta's armor designs were redone to make it so while some pieces could be removed it was extremely dangerous for the subject due to the proximity to vital blood vessels or organs. To further discourage removal of the suit Delta was programmed to cannibalize their own bodies to get the nutrients needed to function. To make sure that his soldiers wouldn't cannibalize themselves into ineffectiveness they would draw molecules from the sea itself that would be converted into body parts to be cannibalized later. The only thing Judge didn't alter were the helmets removal mechanism. So when Monkey D. Luffy twisted the helmet he disengaged the locks and was able to rip it off.

The entire crew was in silent horror once Delta's face. Usopp passed out again, Zoro and Robin just looked away their faces pale, Sanji raced over to the side of the ship and started chucking his guts, Nami looked like she was about to join him, Chopper just stared at the twisted mass that was once a face wondering what would even need to be done to make a normal skeletal system look like that; and Luffy? Luffy was pissed. Someone had done this to a friend of his. If he ever found who had this they wouldn't look any better than Delta.

The head was moving. Not in the normal way that a head moves. No, the head was writhing like a bundle of snakes or like water going down a drain, never still, always changing or twisting. There was no mouth only a black void at the front. On the right side of the shape, a bit of some kind of pipe was sticking out and then back into the shape. The eyes were glassy but focused. The thing is that that the eyes were changing location one second they'd be at the top of the shape the next they'd drop into the void. The worst part was the sounds; there was creaking of bone, the goey suction noise the flesh made as it moved and the squishing sound the eyes made as they moved.

The face couldn't have been in the open for more than a minute but the straw hats had burned the all details into each of their minds. Then out of the blue, a sound forced them out of their stupor. It was a whale's cry chock-full of anger, sadness, and guilt. As the call ended Delta grabbed the helmet out of Luffy's prone hands and hurriedly put it on.

The crew just stared at Delta open-jawed until the captain started talking.

"Delta. I'm sorry for taking off your helmet. I don't know who did this to you but I promise you. We will find them and make them pay for this. Nobody deserves that." He said seriously grasping Delta on the shoulder.

Delta was moved. He could see the repulsion in each of the men and woman's eyes and they gazed at his face, but instead of reacting with violence the captain had offered him a chance. He wasn't rejected. He wasn't alone. With that last thought subject Delta crashed to his knees and grabbed Luffy into a hug. The noises that came from him were clearly sobs letting out every emotion that he'd been carrying since escaping all those years ago.


End file.
